<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aot diaries by Defdefso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093847">Aot diaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defdefso/pseuds/Defdefso'>Defdefso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Help, How Do I Tag, Sad, Titans, i still dunno how to tag, someone send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defdefso/pseuds/Defdefso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my attempt to write shingeki no kyojin shaningans. Mostly the veteran squad. If you have any suggestions or requests my inbox is an open door. Hope you like it. Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'd hug you right now, but you're covered in evidence. And I also really don't want to."<br/>"Evidence is a really nice euphemism for blood, gore, and guts"<br/>"You're totally missing the point. Do you know how pissed I am at you right now"<br/>Hange averted her gaze from the icy stare levi was giving her and laughed awkwardly.<br/>"I really wouldn't wanna end up as commander for the corps so........._<br/>"You fucking idiot! How would following the key to that titan stomach make for a dead erwin!!!" Levi said livid but somehow still managing to sound cold.</p><p>" The basement key was in his hand when that titan ate it so I had to follow it before it becomes stomach juice"</p><p>Levi looked like he was gonna personally throw her in a titan mouth.<br/>"HOW IN THE NAME OF **** IS THAT GONNA END UP KILLING RHE COMMANDER HE CAN LIVE WITH NO ARM AND NO BASEMENT KEY YOU TURD!" He said kicking her ass .......literally.</p><p>"AW. AW. Levi!" She runs her ass and childishly pout " but seriously you are acting as if you don't know erwin. He basically lived as commander for that key and this moment. You think he wouldn't of followed in my stead if I didnt do it? I am just glad that he was quick enough to catch my leg before I become stomach juice myself. Hahahahaaha"<br/>Levi thought about it for a moment and he saw logic in what she said. Erwin may be strategical and one hell of a genius when it comes to battle but he was also sorta suicidal when it comes to his goals. He can definitely see him do it..<br/>"I can't believe ur laughing like a maniac after just being half way into a titan esophagus." Levi closed his nose " please take a shower as fast as we get to the barracks titan blood does disappear in 10 seconds but apparently whatever other body fluids that resides within them doesn't " he said leading his horse away to check and Eren and erwin before they get to the walls.<br/>Hange smiled at his back. That midget really cannot show he cares without yelling. But she doesn't care each one of them had their own peculiarity. "I'll go annoy Mike since he can smell 10 times better than average humans" she said smugly changing her direction to where mike squad was positioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm posting the first three chapters at once .<br/>Enjoy !!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"murder is on today's agenda"<br/>"It's not on anyone's"<br/>"Not on yours, maybe. It's on mine though. Just not until next week" <br/>Eren and the rest of the 104th squad looked horrified . Sure they were all used to killing titans by now but never ones for human slaughter. <br/>"What? Why do you beats look like you just saw the armored titan behind you while you have no 3DMG on you?" Levi added a tiny bit puzzled.<br/>They all gulped in unison. If they were terrified of their captain before, this information didn't make them the least bit feel more safe. Armin especially looked so pale like he was one step away from fainting even though he was the least likely to piss off the captain.<br/>Jean suddenly had flashbacks of everytime he and Eren fought in the presence of levi and felt his face draining out of blood. They really we're testing his patience and may not have even survived to go against titans, he turned to eren and he seemed to be having the same thoughts.<br/>By now levi realized what made them so scared and decided to mess with them for a bit.<br/>"Maybe I'll take you along next time . You may pick up a thing or two that may benefit you in the future." <br/>"I have classes"<br/>"I'll be experimenting with hange san" <br/>"I'll be studying marley books to see how to remake those gadgets" <br/>Jean, eren, and Armin said respectively while scurrying out of the room. Leaving levi with mikassa and Historia.<br/>They didn't seem like they are gonna move anytime soon. Were they petrified? No they seemed to hold curious gazes. It's nothing weird with mikassa but he had to admit he didn't expect this reaction from Historia. The petit queen apparently had more balls than all the males in his squad . He sighed. <br/>"You passed the test . I was pulling your strings go back to your training " he said dismissively.but the girls stood their grounds .<br/>"No no no we wanna go. "<br/>Mikasa said in her usual deadpan voice and Historia nodded as agreement.<br/>"I don't want nanaba at my throat for tarnishing her innocent protègès. She may look calm and nice most of the time but there is a reason why she and hange are the only females who made it into the veterans squad. And you really don't wanna see that side of them" levi shuddered remembering once he pissed nanaba and hange which resulted in them hiding stinking rotten food in every unknown spot in his sleeping barracks . It took him around two weeks to discover all of it. Two weeks with no sleep. They may have nothing on him when it comes to power but they sure are the evilest when it comes to scheming against him . So nope he is not going there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy! <br/>Leave requests<br/>Also can anyone show me how to tag properly TT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you so quiet? It's making me really upset"<br/>"Really?"<br/>"No, I like it! Peaceful!:<br/>"So you wouldn't mind if I was eaten by a titan? " Hange slurred in a funny way try to get on Levi's nerves more and more <br/>"Tch, ofcourse not. You know what? I'll make sure to feed you to bertholdt or Eren next time they show up. I always thought ur medical knowledge outweighs your annoyance but I take it back. Make sure to say farewell to your loved ones" <br/>"NANABA!!! LEVI WANTS TO FEED ME TO THE TITANS* hange said overdramatically shedding fake tears and frapping herself over a passing- by nanaba. </p><p>"HOW DARE YOU GET RID OF MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND!." NANABA went along with the act to piss levi off. Knowing fairly well he never actually gets annoyed by it but puts an act to keep his reputation.</p><p>Nanaba hugged the overdramatic hange. <br/>"Come with me my dear and I'll take you away from this ungrateful midget.."<br/>Levi was on his feet the moment she started pronouncing the word midget and they both fleed laughing loudly like kids running away after annoying their old retired neighbor<br/>"What was that about" erwin questioned smiling as he and Mike were coming to his office when they were passed by the laughing squad mates.<br/>"nanaba and hange being their overdramatic sleeves again. I think they got too bored now that we regained wall maria. Maybe I should send eren to breach it again for them to lay off my back"<br/>Erwin laughed boisterously while mike stuffed his laughter.<br/>The girls seems to be pranking and picking at levi more and more as time passes with no titans to kill. It's funny and they only do it  to get him out of his grumpy moods .<br/>"Next thing you'd suggest feeding them to the titans" erwin sarcastically added.<br/>"I already threatened one of them to do it. Might as well send both . A titan would at least be grateful" he mumbled under his breath .<br/>This time Mike didn't hold back and laughed out loud "You seem more bored than they are. At least they are entertaining you" <br/>"You are not stuck with paperwork and that's a plus." Erwin followed. "Why don't you supervise the 104th squad training" <br/>Levi face went horrified at that.<br/>" Like hell I would. ID TAKE Nanaba and hange's drama class every morning over those hormonal brats either oggling each other or being at each other's throats"<br/>Just as he finished talking the culprits showed up shyly with a pie in Nanaba's hand while hange was by her side.<br/>"We apologize we won't do it again purposely. We get it that you need your own time and we were being purposely annoying . Here is a token of our regret. " Hange said while both were looking at the ground . Mike and erwin both had an eyebrow risen coz this is so unlike the girls. While levi sat there dumbstruck not knowing how to react.<br/>"Here I'll leave it here. It's your favorite apple pie." Hange said<br/>" We will leave now. You are free to share it with the commander and squad leader" nanaba added in a small voice and exited the room along side hange.</p><p>Levi sliced the pie and gave parts to his conrad's and was looking forward to dig in and as he took the first spoonful his mouth was overwhelmed with a strong vinaigre and salt taste . His mouth twitched and he felt smoke leaving his head. He was f***** pissed.<br/>"NANABA, HANGE ZOE YOU RE FREAKING SCREWED YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU".<br/>SAID girls high fived and sprinted away when they heard. Him . But they weren't the only ones. This was the  first time anyone heard levi's voice above normal and the whole survey corpse training grounds heard that the veteran squad girls are done for and we're praying for their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm trying to get used to writing and posting them incase someone found them interesting. I hope you do .<br/>Please do give me your opinions and suggestion in comments. I'd be eternally grateful.<br/>Thanks for readin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"where is the idiot, anyway?" Levi said looking around <br/>"I'm right here." Hanger answered grinning<br/>"Surprisingly enough, I'm not talking about you this time."<br/>"Well well well. Someone stole my only term of affection.no!!!"<br/>"I can sence a migraine coming. It's an insult hange insult. You'll never hear a term of affection leaving this mouth.EVER!"<br/>"Yeah keep telling yourself that you constipated tsundere."<br/>Levi rubs his temple trying not to retaliate " That's not important now. Where is EREn!"<br/>"I fucking knew it" hange whispered to herself "somewheeeeeeeeere inside the walls"<br/>"HANGE!"<br/>"okey! okey! For God's sake chill! What's so important that you are so eager to find him" she wiggles her eyebrows.<br/>"HANGE I F*C*ING SWEAR IF YOU DONT TALK THIS MOMENT IM GONNA FEED YOU THIS SERUM AND THROW YOU OUT THE WALLS TO GET ALL BUDDY BUDDY WITH THOSE FREAKING ABOMINATIONS U LOVE EXPERIMENTING ON SO MUCH. WHERE IS EREN!"<br/>"GEEZ. Calm you tits corporal. What's so important and urgent that got you so worked up".she dropped her teasing face .<br/>"I don't know. Maybe the fact that if the guarrison guards got to him before us. We will lose our only way to know the truth. Or maybe the fact that your commander in on his knees in front of the king about to get executed.or maybe the fact that my fucking shoulder still has a bullet through it. Chose your fighter"<br/>" Holy fuck levi you should have talked sooner. Why didn't you say anything. I thought u were just being the pissy midget you are" she said reaching to his injured shoulder to inspect it.<br/>"HANGE!"<br/>"Okey okey . And don't worry about eren he is guarded by NANABA and MIKE somewhere even I don't know of, apparently those were the last orders he got from erwin when they last saw each other. No one knows the place. Not even erwin. The only ones there are nanaba, mike and Eren in order to make it easier to run away ."<br/>She wrapped his shoulder and took off the bullet as she was talking.</p><p>"That's good.............and bad I trust them though."<br/>He said trying to keep his stoic facade and not wince everytime she touches his wound. "What now?"</p><p>HANGE looked perplexed "what what?"</p><p>"What are your orders?"</p><p>"What do you mean my orders?!!"</p><p>"You are vice commander. The commander is out of commission at the moment so ur orders?"</p><p>"I...... I don't think we are of any use here and we dunno where is EREn . Should we go save said commander? I really don't wanna be one of worst comes to worst" she said looking lost.</p><p>"As much as I am itching to snatch the fucker out of there and make their heads roll. I trust his intelligence he always has multiple cards up his sleeves. They can't win over him. At least not humans. Maybe titans if we're unfortunate but no human can outwit him."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"We stand guard and try to get rid of kenny until news comes our way. We'd be in the capitol if worst came to worst and he ended up being not as smart as we're giving him credit for"</p><p>HANGE chuckled </p><p>"What"levi snapped.</p><p>"Nothing let's go!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bring napkins.<br/>Also if you didn't watch season 3 or what's equivalent of it in the manga there will be spoilers. Read at your own risk!.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's odd the things you remember when you're watching someone die.<br/>
Levi couldn't remember his mother all that well nor can he remember his life properly before his uncle Kenny left him in the underground to fend for himself, but he can certainly remember how he felt the moment he thought his mother died. He couldn't have described it at that time if he was asked to, but he knows now that what he felt back then was loneliness intermixed with relief. His mother was suffering from a disease for a long time, and even though he was really young, he never liked nor approved of the way men used to treat her. The bruises and cuts that would litter her arms or face always bothered him. Even though he had no idea what they were, all he knew was that she was in pain and he wanted it to stop. So, when she died, he felt a certain relief. "At least she won't be suffering anymore.." his 7 years old self thought. 
He would trade anything to bring her back now. His life included. 
He was too much of an innocent kid. Naive would be a better word to describe him but alas no adjective would be able to bring her back.</p><p>The next one was Isabel and Farlan's deaths. He was alot older and more attached to life. More attached to others. And more aware of the concept of happiness. As little as it may be. His happiness resided in the company of Farlan and Isabel and with their deaths it left and never visited him again.....for a while at least.. His world stopped turning for a moment the moment they died. He was contemplating giving up then and there to the titans because, what is he supposed to live for from now on? But before that, flashbacks of their happy moments, well as happy as it can get in the underground, everytime Isabel fell into trouble and almost got them caught because of her hot-headed attitude, and every time Farlan got them out of that trouble thanks to that earnest smile and lip service. Weren't people dying supposed to be the ones who have flashbacks of their lives? Why was he the one having them right now. Is this the exact same things that Isabel and farlan last saw before they spilled their last breath? A single tear rolled down his cheek and he swore to avenge them and kill that fucking commander. But alas farlan wasn't the only one good at lip service.</p><p>The next ones weren't ones he witnessed himself but they had as much impact on him as the previous ones did. If you asked any of the survey corps recruits, they'd say that levi was a heartless corporal who can see someone die easily with no problem . He did get used to it after so many years at service with the survey corps but certain deaths still left him breathless debating whether it's worth It anymore.<br/>
Nanaba and Mike were his squad mates shortly after losing Farlan and Isabel and as much as he hated Mike in the beggining for obvious reasons, he came to warm up to them with time .consider them part of his family even. So you would imagine his reaction when he heard that Mike and his squad we're all annihilated by the ape titan. Mike was second strongest only to Levi.. what kind of titan would be able to annihilate them. He knew later why but at that moment he had no idea and he suddenly felt helpless. He would be lying if he said that he didn't blame the 104 th squad for being weaponless at the moment. He knew it wasn't their fault but he needed to put the blame on someone he can identify and no one came to his mind but them. He never stated it though. When he heard the news the first thing he thought the fuckers couldn't survive to get married. As weird as that may sound. They always gave each other side eyes, and hange kept pestering him about it that there was no way he wouldn't notice . 
It was a shame.
 It was never ment to be. 
He hated the titans and humans equally before, but with each death he starts to understand why Eren hates the titans so agressively.
 He once again swore he will survive to see to it . The titans annihilation.</p><p>The next death was his uncle Kenny's death. This one was plain weird and nostalgic. The man who was fighting tooth and nail to get rid of him was spilling his last breaths infront of him. Any normal human would feel happy or comforted but Levi never seemed himself to be normal nor did anyone else. The man was after all the reason he survived the underground so he felt a certain son-father connection to him. Even if he tried to kill him. Call him fucked up or whatever but for a split second he was debating if he should inject the serum in him until he find a way to acquire a shifter to feed it to him but thankfully levi was never one to act upon emotions so he decided against it. He noted that he should burry him properly after they get rid of Rod Reiss's titan </p><p>The last one was the one that baffled him the most because if he was ever asked before about it he would tell them that everyone may die and that man won't. Erwin smith was a man of steel who held the entirety of the survey corps in his fist. A man who sacrificed many and gambled like no one for the sake of humanity.  A man who always thought two steps ahead of everyone and another step ahead of themselves. To see him laying there with a hole through his stomach spilling his last breaths was terror to everyone. "If the commander couldn't make it none of us can" was probably the idea going through everyone present's heads. It went without saying in his brain that the serum will be injected in erwin. Survey corps and humanity both needed him. But after hearing that new recruits words, Levi got overwhelmed by the same feeling he felt when his mother died "Loneliness and relief" the choice he made may have been selfish. No it was selfish both to erwin, the survey corps and humanity. But that man suffered enough already. Loneliness was because Erwin have been always around since he left the underground, if anything he was the reason he left the underground, and no man will be able to replace him or earn his respect the same way. And relief was because even that man of steel carried a burdens on his shoulders that weighed him down. Bodies and souls he led that always brought him down. No human, no matter how strong they were can deal with so many death they caused. Especially not a human as righteous and goal- oriented like Erwin. And for that he won't Rob him the chance to finally rest and give the burden to someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>